I'LL BE THERE
by imdeath
Summary: First time I laid my eyes on someone like you I can't forget the hour, that moment with you Then I have realized, love is growing deep inside I feel the beating of my heart


**I'LL BE THERE**

Saya kembali :D dengan cerita bergenre shoujo ai yang gaje hehe. Em awalnya sih mau buat pairing yang straight tapi baru aja selese nonton K-On dan saya terbius sama pairingnya mio-ritsu. So, jadilah terinspirasi buat cerita ini :D . oh iya, inspirasi dari cerita ini bukan hanya dari pairing mio-ritsu doang loh, tapi juga dari lagunya jullie ane san jose yang berjudul "i'll be there". Jadi jangan heran kalau misalnya ada beberapa bagian cerita yang mirip sama lirik lagunya jullie :D

**Tainaka Ritsu POV**

"First time I laid my eyes on someone like you  
I can't forget the hour, that moment with you  
Then I have realized, love is growing deep inside  
I feel the beating of my heart"

aku menatap langit langit kamarku sambil berfikir. Memikirkan satu hal penting. Yang selama 10 tahun ini selalu berada dalam fikiranku.10 tahun yang lalu, Pertamakalinya, aku memutuskan untuk melihatmu. Pertama kalinya aku memutuskan untuk mendekatimu –sebagai teman, tentu saja-. Pertama kalinya sebagai awal, dan entah, hal itu terus berlanjut hingga saat ini, saat dimana aku tersadar bahwa ternyata aku memiliki sebuah perasaan yang terlarang.

Terlarang? Ya tentu saja. Itu menjadi terlarang ketika kau menyukai orang yang memiliki jenis kelamin sama sepertimu!. Banyak hal yang kupikirkan saat ini, bayangkan saja, aku sudah berusaha menjauhinya –yaa, dia Akiyama Mio- tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa melakukannya, hanya 2 hari, yaaa hanya 2 hari saja aku berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak berbicara dengannya, selebihnya? Aku kalah, aku sudah kalah dengan perasaanku padanya.

"huuuh" aku membuang nafasku dengan berat sambil memejamkan mata, berharap bayangan mio segera pergi dari pikiranku. Namun, tetap saja aku tak bisa. Pikiranku malah berputar pada 10 tahun yang lalu, dimana saat itu adalah pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merasa tertarik kepada seseorang.

**Flasback**

"ritsu, jangan berlari larian disini. Ini hari pertamamu sekolah, kau harus bersikap baik" teriak ibuku dari kejauhan. Aku memutar kepalaku kearahnya, terlihat ibuku sedang berlari mengejarku sambil menjinjing tasku. Dia terlihat kerepotan. Akupun tertawa melihat raut wajahnya yang polos. Ya, ibuku selalu polos, dan selamanya akan begitu. Dia polos dan penyayang, suatu saat nanti aku ingin menjadi sepertinya.

"okaasaaan kejar aku~~~" teriakku sambil masih terus melihat kearah ibuku. Tiba tiba saja ..

Bruuukk

"awwww , sakiiiit" kudengar seseorang gadis kecil merengek didepanku. Akupun segera melihat kearah sumber suara yang 'aneh dan tidak kukenali' itu.

"apakah kamu tidak apa apa?" tanyaku pelan sambil menatap wajahnya. Kurasa dia cantik.

"sakiiit" rengeknya lagi sambil menatap kedua bola mataku. Deg, aku merasa sesuatu yang aneh yang bergetar didalam jantungku. Tangan kananku memegang bagian dada sebelah kiriku.

"maukah kau menjadii dekat denganku? Emm, etoo, maksudku, maukah kau menjadi temanku? Ini sebagai permintaan maaf dariku" kataku tiba tiba. Aku saja hampir tidak mengerti tentang apa yang baru saja kukatakan, aku hanya seorang gadis polos yang ingin mempunyai banyak teman.

"ritsu, sudah ibu bilang hati hati, sekarang kamu malah menabrak anak kecil yang tidak bersalah" kata ibuku sambil menjewer telingaku. Entah mulai kapan, ibuku sudah berada disampingku sambil mengomeliku.

"ibuuu, aku juga masih kecil, jangan jewer aku didepan orang lain, aku malu" kataku sambil menatap ibuku. Entah kenapa, aku tidak ingin adegan sehari hari ala ibuku dan aku ini terlihat oleh gadis kecil yang kutabrak tadi. Aku ingin, emm mungkin semacam menjaga image.

"aku mio. Aku mau jadi temanmu, tapi ini benar benar sakit" kata gadis yang seumuran denganku itu sambil meniup luka dilututnya. Kulihat lukanya berdarah.

"ibu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku takut" tanyaku pada ibuku

"entahlah, kamu harus berusaha menjadi anak yang bertanggung jawab ritsu. Lakukan apa yang biasanya ibu lakukan saat kamu terjatuh" kata ibuku sambil tersenyum. Senyum itu, sebuah senyum yang indah.

"etooo, apakah masih sakit? Maaf aku menyakitimu padahal kita baru berteman. aku akan mengantarmu pulang, dimana rumahmu?" tanyaku pelan pada gadis bernama mio

"rumahku di jalan sakuraflow, dekat dari sini. Kalau kamu mau mengantarku, aku tidak keberatan, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa berjalan" kata gadis itu sambil menunduk. Kulihat ada beberapa tetes air mata jatuh dari pipinya.

Aku mendongak, menatap kearah ibuku. Dia mengulurkan tangannya kearah mio. Aku pun dengan cepat mengikuti apa yang dilakukan ibuku. Aku mendaratkan tanganku tepat diatas kepala mio, jauh lebih cepat sebelum ibuku melakukannya

"tenanglah jangan menangis, aku akan menggendongmu sampai rumah. Jangan menangis, ku mohon. Mio-chan" kataku sambil mengacak acak lembut rambutnya. Mio, dia menatapku sambil menghapus air matanya yang berjatuhan dipipinya menggunakan kedua tangan. Lalu secara tiba tiba, dia tersenyum sambil menatapku, DEG, perasaan apa ini? Tanyaku dalam hati, aku memandang kearah ibuku dengan wajah bingung. Aku benar benar tak mengerti.

"ritsu-chan~~" dia memanggill namaku dengan nada manja.

"mio-chan. Baiklah, sekarang naik ke punggungku, aku akan menggendongmu" kataku sambil berbalik arah, aku tidak mau lagi menatap mio, semakin aku menatapnya, semakin pula jantungku menjadi aneh.

"naah, ritsu, mulai sekarang kau harus belajar bertanggung jawab" kata ibuku sambil mengacak acak rambutku pelan, aku mendongak memandangnya.

"ini berat" kataku pada ibuku.

"kalau begitu turunkan aku sekarang" sahut mio

"tidaak, aku tidak akan menurunkanmu, aku akan bertanggung jawab, emm, sebagai bukti permohonan maafku, aku akan menjagamu, mungkin mulai sekarang aku akan menemanimu" kataku sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

"ritsu-chan, kamu sekarang kelas berapa?" bisik mio ditelinga sebelah kiri ku

"aku baru saja masuk kelas 1 sd, kalau mio-chan?" kataku kembali bertanya

"sama, mungkin sekolah kita sama" bisik mio lagi.

"Sakuragouken" kataku dan mio serentak.

**End of flasback**

"ritsu-chaaaan. Bangun nanti kita terlambat" terdengar samar samar suara seseorang yang paling ku kenal.

"ritsu-chan. Aku akan menarik selimut mu kalau kamu benar benar tidak mau bangun" terdengar suara yang sama namun dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"emmm" aku membuka mataku, melihat sesosok orang yang baru saja kupikirkan. Tidak, mungkin bukan baru saja, namun setiap saat.

"mio-chan. Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku" tanyaku kaget sambil merapatkan selimutku. Aku tidak ingin dia melihatku seperti ini, emm maksudku ini benar benar akan menjatuhkan image ku dihadapannya. Seorang wanita berambut pendek tidur hanya dengan menggunakan celana dalam dan sepasang (mungkin 1 namun terlihat sepasang, entahlah apa itu) BH.

"ritsu-chan, cepat mandi, bersihkan dirimu, kita harus pergi kesekolah" kata mio sambil mukul kepalaku lembut.

"mioooo, beri aku kasih sayang, jika kamu ingin merayu seseorang, seharusnya kamu menggunakan bahasa yang sopan dan beberapa rayuan. Bukannya malah memukulku" kataku padanya.

"baiklah jika itu maumu" kata mio sambil menjauh dari tempat tidurku.

"apakah dia marah?"tanyakku dalam hati. Hei, mio-chan aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah, pikirku.

"tadaaaaaa" terdengar suara mio berteriak sambil memamerkan ke-moe annya

"ritsu-chaan kyuuuuun 3 " dia bergaya maid sambil menggunakan pose kyun yang belakangan ini sangat populer dikalangan otaku.

"baiklah nona ritsu, kamar mandi sudah siap, silahkan membersihkan tubuh anda yang suci dari kotoran" kata mio yang masih berpose kyun~

"pelayanku, bisakah kau menggosok punggungku" kataku sambil melirik tajam kearah mio. Dia hanya tersenyum

"ritsu-chan, hentikaaaan, cepat mandi atau kita akan terlambat" teriak mio

"baiklah, aku akan mandi tapi beri aku hadiah setelah aku mandi" kataku sambil melangkahkan kaki kearah kamar mandi yang letaknya tidak jauh dari ranjangku.

Hal seperti ini terjadi lagi, semenjak 10 tahun terakhir, mio, dia selalu datang menjemputku, dan hampir dari 2/3 dari sepuluh tahun ini, mio selalu membangunkanku. Memang menyenangkan, orang yang kau sukai begitu perhatian terhadapmu. Tapi hal itu juga bisa membuat jantungmu berdebar, yahh debaran lembut yang mungkin kau akan menikmatinya saat itu sudah terlalu sering terjadi pada jantungmu.

Aku menatap kearah cermin. "yosh mio, ku tunggu hadiahmu" kataku sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"ritsu-chan" triak mio sambil berlari kearahku. Apa yang akan dia lakukan, batinku. Tunggu mio, jantungku, akan meledak jika kau seperti ini, batinku untuk keduakalinya saat kurasakan kedua tangan mio merengkuh bahuku, dia memelukku..

"terimakasih atas semuanya ritsu-chan, aku menyayangimu, terimakasih karena terus menjagaku, terimakasih karena memperhatikanku, terimakasih karena selalu menuruti permintaan konyolku. Terimakasih karena telah menjadi teman terbaiku"

"i'll br there for you"

"ritsu-chan, kenapa kau tidak balas memelukku?" tanya mio pelan, nada suaranya yang riang berubah menjadi lemas dan tidak bersemangat. Akupun dengan ragu, menggerakkan kedua tanganku meraih pinggang ramping mio, aku memeluknya. Yaah, jantungku sudah berdebar kencang 'semoga mio tidak mendengarnya' batinku.

"sepertinya sesuatu telah berdebar dijantungku" kata mio. Entah apa maksud mio, yang jelas mungkin debaran yang dia rasakan adalah debaran jantung milikku. Bisa gawat jika dia tahu hal ini. Ehh, tunggu, mungkin juga debaran jantung itu , milik mio, mungkin dia juga menyukaiku. HEI, apa yang kau pikirkan ritsu, tidak mungkin dia menyukai sesama jenis sepertimu.

"mio, aku.. aku ingin kita seperti ini selamanya. Mau kah kau, emm, menjadi orang yang paling kusayangi selamanya?" kataku pelan

"tentu saja, aku pun akan begitu" bisik mio pelan.

"ritsu, mio, sudah jam setengah tujuh, kenapa kalian tidak segera berangkat?" terdengar suara ibuku, suara yang sama sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Mio pun segera melepas pelukannya.

"kita berangkat sekarang" kata mio sambil menggandeng tanganku. Akupun dengan sigap segera meraih tas ransel ku yang berjarak tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

"ibuu aku berangkat" teriakku sambil berlari keluar rumah. Tangannya, masih menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut.

"hehe, terimakasih karena sudah mau mengantarku membeli sesuatu" kata mio sambil menatapku.

"anggap saja itu tebusan rasa bersalahku karena tadi kita sudah dihukum. Dan balasan atas hadiahmu tadi pagi" kataku sok cool, huuuh, ritsu kau memang benar benar harus menjaga image mu didepan gadis bernama mio ini.

"haha, jangan begitu ritsu, aku tulus bersama mu selama ini. Aku tidak mengharapkan apapun" kata mio sambil tersenyum. Namun matanya menatap lurus kedepan.

"yaah, padahal aku baru saja ingin memberikan cintaku kepadamu" kataku disusul derai tawa mio

"haha, berikan saja, aku akan menerimanya" kata mio sambil menatapku yakin.

"mio, kau HANYA akan menerimanya. Tapi tidak membalasnya" kataku datar.

"kata siapa? Aku akan membalasnya, jika kau minta, aku akan membalasnya jauuuh lebih besar" kata mio semangat.

"apakah kau berusaha menghiburku?"

"tidak, aku hanya berusaha menanggapi candaanmu" kata mio sambil tersenyum.

"ini bukan candaan" gumamku pelan.

"apa?" tanya mio sedikit terkejut. Apakah dia mendengar perkataanku barusan? Aku pernah baca di sebuah artikel internet. Jika seorang gadis ingin kau mengulang perkataannya itu tandanya dia ingin kau merubah perkataan yang baru saja kau katakan. Entah artikel itu benar atau tidak, tapi yang jelas..

"mio, aku tidak bercanda" yang jelas, aku ingin mengutarakan isi hatuku padanya

"aku juga" kata mio sambil menatapku. Entah apa itu artinya, tapi yang jelas, perasaanku jauh lebih tenang saat ini.

"Coz' every day, every night, I keep looking at the skies  
And I'll pray that someday you will wake up in my arms  
And love will never end  
We belong together, always and forever  
Call my name and I'll be there"

terdengar alunan lagu itu dari samping kiri tempat kami berjalan. Rupannya ada cafe di ujung sana.

"mio, bisakah kita mampir di cafe itu?" tanyaku kepada mio. Dia hanya mengangguk.

Aku dan mio mengambil tempat duduk di bagian outroom. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku keatas, melihat bintang bintang dilangit sambil menikmati alunan lagu jullie ane san jose yang berjudul i'll be there. Lagu itu, seperti laguku, ya maksudku. Lagu itu mirip seperti perjalanan cintaku pada mio. Entah sejak kapan, mio selalu mengambil tempat, dimana lagu favoritku berada, disitu pasti ada kisah dan kenangan bersama mio. Pasti, dan mungkin selamanya akan begitu.

"We belong together, always and forever  
Call my name and I'll be there. . . . ." aku menirukan lirik lagu itu, dibagian terakhir sambil menatap kearah mio, sedangkan dia yang kutatap sedang asik melihat bintang bintang dilangit. Aku masih menatapnya, sampai aku teringat beberapa hal kecil tentangnya, yang selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum saat aku mengingatnya kembali.

"Spending my days and nights just thinking of you  
How you make me wanna smile with the things that you do"


End file.
